1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for cosmetic mask, particularly a cosmetic mask package with two partitions for accommodating a liquid and a dried carrier respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With virtual universal usage of cosmetic products in modern society, various vessel, containers and packages have been designed to accommodate different cosmetic products designed to satisfy different requirements of cosmetic products.
Cosmetic masks, such as facial masks, eye masks, hand masks and foot masks are for daily skin care and comprise a carrier impregnated with a liquid cosmetic composition. For convenience, current cosmetic mask products are prepared by impregnating a carrier in a solution containing a cosmetic composition, packing the carrier into a foil or plastic bag and sealing the bag. The carrier is ready for use once the removed from the bag.
However, cosmetic mask products packaging under a normal atmosphere tend to be contaminated by microorganisms. Furthermore, the carrier impregnated with the liquid cosmetic composition is a very suitable breeding ground for microorganisms. Therefore, preservatives are usually added to prevent the current cosmetic products from rancidification, oxidation and decomposition. However, some people are allergic to or find preservatives undesirable so a preservative free or low preservative-content cosmetic mask is required.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cosmetic mask package to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.